The Lives That Live By Chances
by AngelxYasutora
Summary: Pre: FFVII Post: Doc PLEASE don't Flame. Also Family, Hurt/Comfort, and SLIGHT Adventure. What happens if Tifa and Cloud Reunite with their dead/undead Siblings? Will Vincent's and Yuffie's Relationship Change? Rated T You know Cid and Barret right? LOL
1. The Beginning

It was a beautiful day in Wutai. The sun was shining down brightly on the Kisaragi Palace. It had rained the day before so the sun made the palace sparkle from the dew. Today was the day to celebrate the only child of Emperor Godo's first birthday, Yuffie Kisaragi. A man of age twenty-five stood becide Godo's wife who was sitting in her throne. He was her most trusted servent who often played with Yuffie when her parents couldn't. He was in her room playing with a jack in a box with her. Two hours have passed since Yuffie's birthday party when everyone heard an explosion coming from the other side of the palace where her parents were. He picked her up and rushed to find out where the comotion was. When he had arrived He saw most of the servents laying Dead on the ground but the queen was barely alive as Godo was unharmed but knocked out. he ran over to her to make sure she was alright. She had told him to take Yuffie far away from Wutai and give her to someone he trusted with his life and tell them to take care of her And with that She died. He had agreed and did what the queen instructed him to do and fled Wutai.

He traveled as far away as possable for a month before he was attacked by one of the same people that attacked the palace. He was about ten miles away from Nibelheim when he was attacked but from out of nowhere a gunshot was heard. He looked up and standing infront of him was a tall man warring black lether covered by a red cloak and had long black hair. he wore gold boots and a golden metal gauntlet on his left arm. On his right leg buckled on the lower thigh and calf hung a black holster for his three barreled black gun.

ONce when he had killed all who had attacked the servent the gunman looked down at the servent. "You two alright Kiba" He asked. Apparently the servent and the gunman knew eachother in the past.

"The princess...is alright...but I'm afraid...I'm not...They shot me in the stumich...as I was running from...from them" He said as he began caughing up blood onto the grass. "What are you...Doing out here...Vincent Valentine"

"I heard a gunshot out here and I thought I'd investigate" The gunman said as he braught out a Cure Materia.

"No...Please...don't try to heal me...It's already too late for me...No healing materia...can save me now...it is time that...I rejoin with the queen and the other servents...She had told me...to leave Wutai...and to give the princess...to someone I trust...with my life...She had told me to give the princess to them and ask to take care of her...The queen feared...of how Emperor Godo would raise her without...without her around...There is no other person alive becides you that I trust...So please I beg you...please take care of Yuffie Kisaragi...and raise her well" The servent explained as he continued to caugh out blood then he died.

Yuffie walked over to the dead Kiba and started reaching out to touch the blood that was on his head but Vincent stoped her. "No Yuffie don't touch him" He said. 'Alright Kiba...I'll take care of this child for you and raise her as my own...It'll be a hard challenge but I think I can handle it' Vincent thought as put his gun back in its holster, he grabed Yuffie's baby bag, and picked her up trying not to puncture her fagile body with the claws on his gauntlet then headed to Nibelheim.

Nibelheim...Five years later...A warm sunny day a little boy the age of ten came down the stairs and saw his mother cooking lunch and his little sister, a six year old, playing Jacks, a game he had taught her the year before. Their father had died when he was his sister's age and she was only a two year old.

"Are they here yet mother" The little boy said as he jumped down the last couple of stairs.

"Not yet Cloud but they'll be here any minute Why don't you play with your sister till they arrive" Said the mother

"Alright...Hi Ski" He said as he sat down accross from his little sister.

"Brother when are Tifa and Ti gonna be here I'm bored and hungry" The little girl said.

"Mom said they'll be here any minute why don't we play a bored game while we wait for them alright" Cloud said to his sister Ski.

"Okay" She said.

Minutes later Tifa the age of 10, her little brother Tirone, also a six year old, and their Father arrived. "Hello Mrs. Strife" They said as they came into the house.

Tifa and Tirone walked over to Cloud and Skira. "Hi Cloud Hi Skira" Tifa said as they sat down while their father went into the kitchen to help Cloud and Skira's mother.

A few short hours later the kids were playing Hide and Seek. Everyone but Tifa was found. Just then they heard a knock at the door and Tifa and Tirone's father answered it but as soon as he answered it the people on the other side of the door shot him and killed him. There were at least four of them who barged into the house. They rapped and killed Cloud's mother and his little sister was hanging by a thread of life. They shot Tirone and killed him. Tifa wasn't making a sound from her hiding spot in a cabnet under the sink. They beat Cloud up braking his arm and leg and forced to watched as the men rapped the now lifeless body of his little sister. Then the men left leaving Cloud with broken bones and Tifa unharmed. None of the men knew that Tifa was under the sink. Tifa went to get help once she knew it was safe to come out. A couple hours have passed untill the Turks came. They weren't the help that Tifa went to get and so they took Cloud Away. Sometime after Hojo came and took Skira and Tirone's bodies for his experaments.

Years later Cloud and Tifa were now twenty years old and them along with Barret, Cid, Aeris, Zack, Nanaki (Red XII), Cait Sith, Reeve, and the newest members Vincent and Yuffie joined together in a group called "AVALANCHE" in Edge. Their Headquarters was the 7th Heaven Bar that Tifa owned there. Yuffie was now sixteen. By this time Vincent had already Atoned for his sins and for Lucrecia's Death on Yuffie's tenth birthday. Everyone went on their missions. Vincent and Yuffie's Mission was to head to Cosmo Canyon with Nanaki to defeat the overpopulated monsters that have risen there. Once there the three met a girl and a boy of the same age as Yuffie. The girl had a Buster Sward on her back but on each side of her weist were holsters carrying a White Gun on one side, and a black gun on the other. The boy had a bow and about a hundred arrows on his back but on his left side of his weist was a bag filled with explosives. In the girl's arms were a couple of wolf pups that were both about the age of two months. A year later Vincent had found a way to releave Chaos from his mind but then later on became friends with the demon that was now out of his mind and body. Though now he doesn't have as much control on him as he used to. Also during this year Yuffie was Misteriously captured by Hojo and was used as an experament and injected a Demon's DNA into her. Though this Demon is different than Vincent's Demons. This Demon slept for almost a whole year and isn't as destructive as his. No one knew of Yuffie's Demon not even Vincent, the one who had raised her. One of Vincent's Demons, Galian Beast, had a Strong feeling that he somehow knew the demon resting inside Yuffie but didn't tell Vincent. Galian Beast did not bother Vincent as much as Hell Masker and Death Gigas did once when Chaos was out of his mind. In Fact Galian Beast helped Vincent on trying to keep the other two demons quiet when they needed to be.

Another year later our true story begins on a cold winters night. Everyone at 7th heaven was asleep...All but one...Yuffie was still awake. She was getting ready to sneak out somewhere but where. 'I have to find Vinny he's been away for way too long this isn't like him to be away for this long' She thought to herself.

"Y-Yuffie...Where are you going" Someone called out from the darkness of the room. She jumped and looked to see that it was Nanaki. She had accidently woke him up.

"I'm going to find Vincent Don't tell anyone that I've left alright" She said quietly as she put her finger to her lips. He noded his head yes.

"Take a coat with you or else you'll freeze in that attire you're waring" He said.

"I'll be fine Don't worry" She said as she left 7th Heaven.

'Why would she want to look for Vincent in the first place she knows that he's alright on his own' He thought to himself as he laid back down and went back to sleep.

She arrives where Vicnent is but she sees Chaos talking to Vincent then sees a girl that looks just like Chaos a little ways away from the gunman and the demon then she thinks to herself. 'What's HE doing here and why's he talking to Vinny' She gets her wepon ready and attacks Chaos from behind but the Girl Chaos grabbs her then she puts her claws up to Yuffie's neck. "Let me go you bitch" She said feircely.

Vincent looks over and is surprised to see Yuffie but he hides it with the collor of his Cloal. "What are you doing here Yuffie" He asked meanly as he glared at her.

"I got worried when you didn't come back to 7th heaven so I came looking and look what I find when I found you CHAOS And His 'Girlfriend'" She said as she glares at Chaos struggling to brake free from the other Demon's grasp.

Chaos wasn't all that surprised. Yuffie could be heard a mile away with her ragged breathing. He looked towards his former host, Vincent. "Host is seems that your mate came for you" He said as he smiled at Vincent.

Yuffie blushes madly as she looks at Chaos then to Vincent then back to Chaos. "I am NOT his MATE" She said angerly. 'Nor will I ever will be' She thought as she looks down in sadness. Vincent looks at her as she looks down in sadness with concern in his eyes but hides it from the two demons.

He looks at the female demon. "Shey...Let her go" He said. The female demon released Yuffie from her grasp.

"I'm sorry for attacking you I'm still new with my demon powers and I thought you were going to hurt Chaos and I" Shey said.

Yuffie crosses her arms from the cold. She didn't bring a coat with her like Nanaki had said. 'That's because I was trying to attack Chaos you bitch' She thought. She looks at Vincent. "Vincent...What are you doing here with Chaos and this other Demon" She asked.

"I will tell you when we get home" He said with an angered yet worried tone in his voice. He glances over at Yuffie then thinks to himself 'Why would she come look for me so late at night...and why would she come without something to keep her warm...Hmm...I have a feeling that she isn't telling me the truth'

The next morning Yuffie wakes up in her bedroom. She begins to sit up in her bed but once when she's completely sat up streight her head begins to hurt. "Why does my head hurt so much it's as if Barret Wacked me with his gunarm or somethin" She said. Just then she remembered about the night before. 'And why was Vinnie with Chaos and that demon girl last night' She thought to herself. She begins to caugh and sneeze then hears a knock on her door. "Come in" She caughs as Vincent walks into the door and shuts it behind him carrying a bowl of warm water with a cloth in it and a thermometer. "Hey Vinnie"

"You fallowed me out in the cold without a coat that now you're sick because of it...Why did you fallow me Yuffie" He asked quietly but sternly as he lays her back down, puts the warm cloth on her forehead as he rings it out then puts the thermometer in her mouth.

"I already told you I was worried when you didn't come home" She said.

"There has to be more to it than that Yuffie...Why were you out there in the first place" He asked as he looked at her with worry in his eyes.

"I...I...I can't say if I did then you would be mad at me" She said as she looks out the window in sadness.

"Yuffie...When have I ever been mad at you in the past four years" He said as he gently place his hand on her cheeck caressing it.

"I don't remember" She said.

"I haven't been mad at you since you ran away from home when you were thirteen...I was so worried about you that day" He said as he took the theremometer out of her mouth when it went off. "102.5 degreeze Feirenheight You're definately sick"

"So what were you doing with Chaos and that demon girl" Yuffie asked.

"I'll tell you later but right now you should rest and get that fever down" He said. He took the cloth off of her forehead and put it back into the water then ringed it out again and put it back on her forehead.

"But I don't feel like sleeping right now I'm not tired I wanna go kick some bad guy ass" She said.

"Not in your condition now get some rest" He said as he got up and started walking to the door. "I'll come check on you in a couple of hours" He said before he left the room.

Meanwhile Chaos and Shey were just outside Yuffie's room looking in through her window Staying in the Shadows watching over her and Vincent. "Man is he ever going to tell his mate about us Chaos" Shey asked.

"He will my guess when he gets the chance" Chaos said.

"But he had his chance right there" She said.

"He wants her to rest a while before he tells her We should find some place to rest for the night we'll come back to the humans tomarrow" He said.

"Right" She said as they flew away.

That night Vincent was walking toward her room. He knocked on her door but noticed that when he did the door swung open slightly and he noticed that she wasn't in her bed but the window was open. He ran out of the bar to look for any sign of where she could've gone. 'Dammit Yuffie Where did you run off to THIS TIME' He thought worriedly. Fortunately for him he found her footprints in the snow still fresh. 'She must've ran out not too long ago' He started fallowing her footprints.

She runs as she caughs then heads inside a cave with something in her arms. "Hey I'm back little ones and I braught some dinner for you" She said as she lays down a rather large scrap of meat as four small wild wolf pups came out from the shadows and ran towards the meat. "Eat up kids There some for you too" She walks over and sets a peice of meat down by an adult wolf but one of her front legs and one of her heind legs were bandaged. "There ya go momma wolf I'll be back tomarrow to bring you more food" She said as she began to change the bandages on the mother wolf.

About a few yards away Vincent hears her voice as he ran towards the cave but then hides becide it and peeks in and sees the four baby wolves and the injured mother wolf. 'So this is where you ran off to Yuffie...So this is what you didn't want me to know about' He thought. Just then he senced Chaos and Shey within the cave. 'Damn what are they doing in there'

Chaos sniffed the air then growled lowly. 'Of all calves what did the girl have to choose this one to come to' He thought. He looked at Shey who was sleeping calmly becide him. He was guarding her just in case. He watched Yuffie enter with what he smelled raw meet in which made his stomach growled with envy. Then another sent he became aware of. His realized that it was his host as he looked farther toward the opening. He could see the fluttering of is host's cloak. Chaos smirked he had an idea. So with a deep breath he let the most menacing growl he could come up with just aiming it right so it would should as if it was coming from outside and in turn the girl gave his intended reaction.

She stands up and gets her Confromer out and gets into battle position but then cauhgs and sneezes. "Who's in here" She said. She looks at the mother wolf as she growls at Chaos. "What's wrong Momma wolf" She asked the mother wolf.

Vincent sneaks into the cave and also hides in the darkness. He sneaks around Chaos till he was back to back with him. "That's enaugh Chaos Leave them alone" He said lowly but calmly and quietly.

Chaos growled his hosts mate she was going to grab someones attention with all that yelling and he did NOT want to deal with humans or his own tired mate at the moment. "Quiet my host you don't want your mate to find us...That is unless if that mangy wolf doesn't give away our position again" He said in a quiet but pissed off tone.

"Calm down what makes you so pissed off at Yuffie anyway I'll tell her soon enaugh when I get the Chance becides I had no knoledge that she was coming to this cave to feed the mother wolf and her young The mother wolf is injured and can't fend for her young or for herself" He said calmly. The Injured mother wolf continues to growl then Chaos attacks her and kills her.

"Oh no" Yuffie said as she ran over to the mother wolf and looks over her wound. She realizes that the attacks look like they're from Chaos then realizes that the mother wolf was dead and tears began to form in her eyes.

"Chaos what did you do that for She was only protecting her young now how will her young survive without a mother's guidance" Vincent said quietly but angerly as he looked at Chaos.

He stares at the now dead wolf then turns to vincent and growls deep in his throat. "Couldn't you see that the mut had been attacked by another animal that apparently had what you humans call rabies" He said as he sighed. "My host you do sill have that sorry excuse of a wolf in your head do you not use his senses and then tell me I'm wrong to kill something that could have taken others. The sent is everywhere on its hide see for your self" He moves to the side to show that the mother wolf had white form coming out of her mouth.

He examines the mother wolf from afar. 'How could she have not seen this' He thought as he turned to Chaos. "So what's gonna happen to her young Do you think they have rabies as well" He asked. He glanses over at Yuffie and shees that she was examining the mother wolf's wounds 'She shouldn't be touching her if she has rabies'

"Judging by the size of them I'm not sure if the young can survive on their own in the wild or not...But I think your mate may have to take them in and raise them like you did with her She is quite fond of them as you can see But I suggest she'd get away from their mother Just because she's dead doesn't mean that the disease isn't still there and I don't feel like dealing with your crying mate when she finds out she will need injections if she contracts it" Chaos said.

"Yuffie may be young but she is strong willed...And stop calling her my 'mate' she's not my mate...Just because I love her doesn't mean that she will be...She's just an eighteen year old mortal girl and I'm immortally twenty-six" Vincent said as he began to blush as he looks at Yuffie.

She grabs a blanket and drapes it over the mother's body then lifts it up and carries it outside fallowed by the four young pups then she caughs into her sholder. "Come on momma Let's give you a proper burial you deserve" She says as she leaves the cave.

He looks at her and smiles trying not to let Chaos see it but unfortunately he did. "There are days where I wish that I would be Mortal again or days where I wish she would be immortal like me...I should get her home before she gets nemonia either that or she probibly already has nemonia because of the way she dresses every day" He said.

"That would be best my host and I appologize for your immortality that is My fault no human deserves that curse" He said. 'You may not see it now my host but She too has fallen for you as well Just as you love her she loves you just as much but both of you are denying to be together just because you raised her since she was but a year old' He thought. "I must return to my mate now and do make sure your mate gets some rest I can sense illness from her body so go to her" He said as he disappears into the cave back to Shey.

Vincent walkes out of the cave but as soon as he walked out he saw Yuffie lying in the snow infront of a hole that she had dugged with her own hands. The four pups were sitting around her trying to get her to wake up. Inside the hole was the mother wolf's body. He runs to her, takes off his cloak and wraps it around her, picks her up bridal style, and starts to walk back to 7th Heaven. Just then he heard whining from behind him. He turns around and sees the pups looking at him. He notices that two of the pups had glowing mako eyes. 'So their mother must've been an experament...no doubt one of Hojo's...They're not old enaugh to survive on their own so...Since their mother's dead now they have no place else to go and they'll likely be captured and experamented on just like their mother did...Yuffie whatever you've gotten yourself into up to this point you've now dragged me into this with you' He thought to himself. "Come on guys You're gonna be with us from now on" He said as he sighed. The pups barked happily and quickly fallowed behind the gunman.

Once when Yuffie was in bed he covered her up with as many blankets as he could find in 'their' room. He put a warm washcloth over her forehead then drapped his cloak over her. He looked down at the pups who were looking at him wagging their tails slowly. He took the pups back to their mother and Burried her knowing that it's what Yuffie wanted then made a tumbstone out of Wood so that they would remember where they had burried her. He looked at the pups who were sitting in front of their mother's grave in a row as each pup Howled a different note. The black wolf pup howled first creating the note Do, The black and red wolf created the note Mi, The grey wolf created the note So, and lastly the white wolf created the note of high Do. All four of them were howling a song though Vincent couldn't figure out why they were howling but let them be. He would have to talk to Nanaki about it later or if he met them again the kids they met a year before. He remembered that the two kids also had pups just like the four in front of him but by now the two pups were already grown up by now. When their howling song had ended he took them back to 7th Heaven. When he headed into the door he saw Tifa leaning aguinced the bar.

"Where did you find the pups Vincent I saw them fallowing you in when you braught Yuffie back" She asked.

"I don't know much about them myself Als I know is that now they have nowhere else to go but it seems that Yuffie has been taking care of the mother and these pups but the mother had rabies and had to be killed...I'm guessing that Yuffie knew that the mother had rabies but didn't have the heart to kill her so someone else did...They aren't at the proper age to learn to fend for themselves just yet so now Yuffie and I will have to deal with them untill we can figure out what to do with them" He explained.

Tifa looked at the four pups and smiled. "They are cute...I'll have to talk to Cloud about them tomarrow in the meantime they're welcome to stay here as long as they want as long as you and Yuffie keep an eye on them I don't want them getting into trouble" She said. He nodded his head and headed into his and Yuffie's room.

He noticed that the four pups were getting very tired. He told them to lay down at the foot of the bed and get to sleep. The next morening Yuffie wakes up. When she sits up she notices that Vincent's red Cloak was covering her. She looked at the foot of the bed and sees the four pups sleeping calmly the two females on her side which she had the side closest to the window and the two males on Vincent's. "Oh no I didn't finish burrying their mother last night" She said as she started to get out of bed but a clawed hand gently grabed her.

"Don't worry...After I braught you back the pups and I went and burried her" He said in his usual monotone voice.

"Thanks Vinnie" She said as she smiled at him.

He sat up and Looked at the pups. "Why didn't you tell anyone about the pups...How long have you been taking care of them" He asked her. Just then he sensed Chaos and Shey nearby.

"I've been taking care of them for about two months now...always been sneaking out every morning and night to give them food and water...Do the others know...about the pups" She explained then looked at him.

"For now only Tifa She said she was gonna explain it to Cloud and see what he wants us to do with them but in the meantime they can stay here as long as we will keep an eye on them...She doesn't want them causing any trouble...You should've at least told me about them Yuffie then I would've helped you with them" He said.

"Well that's gonna be a little hard cause the black and red one gets into all sorts of trouble I call him a trouble maker and I wanted to tell you really I did but I thought that you would just get mad at me" She said.

He looks at her then sighs. "I am mad at you for sneaking out in your condition...But I am happy for you that you did the right thing on helping the mother take care of her young While she was injured" He said. Just then he hears her sneezing. He looks at her and smiles with worry in his eyes.

"What are you smiling at me for" She said as she looked at him then looked away from him as she began to blush.

"It's nothing...Listen...The reason why you saw me talking to Chaos a couple days ago was because...He and I are-" He began to say.

"Oh my Gods you're dating Chaos Vinnie PLEASE Don't go gay on me You're more of a streight man" She said surprisingly.

He laughed. "Uhh...No he and I aren't dating that would be very wrong on so many levels...We're friends now not enemies" he explained as he calmed down to a Chuckle. 'I love your wild outbursts Yuffie...that's one of the many things I love about you' He thought.

"Sooooo...He's your Friend now...Why would you be his friend if he tried to kill you and all of us" She asked.

"That is because I never had a great experience with humans" Chaos's voice was heard from outside the window. He and Shey quietly crawled into the room but quickly went to the darkest corner of the room while she stood in another corner of the room that was slightly lighter than the one Chaos was in. "I have been captured, experimented on, studied and then was forcefully put into a host for that bastards enjoyment I hated that MAN so much I attacked you because I thought you and the others would capture me once again and contain and hide me from the world and as I recall your friends are the ones who attacked first I remembered that you weren't in the battles when they faught me" He explained.

"That was because I was trying to stop them I KNEW that Vinnie was still in there somewhere and tried to tell him to regain control of you...He was the one that raised me and I didn't want to loose him and dammit wether he likes it or not he's my guardian and has always been my guardian...he's the only person I know that's the closest thing to me of a father...You and his other three demons must've seen through his eyes how he had raised me" She explained.

"Of corse I did and I along with the weaklings Hell Masker and Death Gigas were Disqusted by it...but over time I grew and got used to it the other two on the other hand did not and knowing them they probibly still haven't gotten used to it" Chaos said.

"And Galian" She asked.

"He liked you since my host first took you in his arms...If I remember correctly he always wanted to come out to play with you and let you ride on him as if he was a Chocobo and you were his Jockey" He said as he smirked. "Anyways back to the topic I knew that everytime your friends and I battled you were never there and I bet your friends knew that you weren't anywhere to be seen"

"Who were you talking about before Vincent's father or Lucrecia" She asked. Her eyes widened as she said the woman's name then looks down in sadness.

"He was talking about Hojo Yuffie...It's alright...I have already put that behind me a long time ago...but I'm curious as to how you know of her name" Vincent said as he looked at her then gently put his gloved hand on her sholder.

"I remember you always had nightmares since I was four and had always called out her name...I knew that she was someone you cared for a lot like a dear friend or a lover...but by the time I turned ten those nightmares gradually ceased...It had always given me my own nightmares...every time I had a nightmare I'd always had to sleep with you to make sure that they didn't come back...and whenever I slept with you your nightmares didn't come back either" She explained.

"She was someone that I cared for She worked with my father before she worked with Hojo...When I was a Turk I was assigned to be her bodyguard" He said.

"But over time you fell in love with her right" She asked sadly.

"Right but then she died long ago...I mourned her death for a long time even when I was raising you...but then I decided that by your tenth birthday I would mourn her death no more and atone for my sins I have done in the past...And you helped me decide that it was time that I moved on and do something with my immortal life that's actually worth living for" He said.

"Well SOMEONE had to brake that multi-layered shell of yours and it wasn't gonna be Cloud and the other AVALANCHE crew or the kids we met on Cosmo Canyon so it HAD to be me" She said as she crossed her arms but then she caughed in her arm.

"You should rest Yuffie I'll go get some medicine for that caugh and make you something to eat We'll have to continue this conversation later" Vincent said as he got out of bed and started walking to the door. He heard the two male pups get up and started to fallow him. "I'll also see what I can find for the pups to eat as well If you get worried where the two males went they'll be with me" He said before he left the room fallowed by the two male pups.

"Well at least he told you that he and Chaos are friends now...though that Outburst you said...it was funny I'll grant you that you do have a good sence of humor but it did sound a little wrong" Shey said.

"Sorry bout that...And I'm sorry about calling you a bitch before it was wrong of me I didn't know this information at the time" She said as she bowed but then sneezed.

"It's alright it's all in the past now right...For now you should get some rest before your mate comes back" She said as she looked at her and smiled.

She blushed madly when she called him her mate. "As I said before he isn't my mate...and nor will he ever will be" He said sadly.

"My host is blind he does not know that you have feelings for him just as he has feelings for you" Chaos said.

"The feelings he has twards me are more of a father/daughter kind of feeling...Becides it would be wrong for me to be with him I mean he's like my father...he raised me you know that...The feelings I feel toward him are forbidden and I shouldn't be having these kinds of feelings towards him but I-...I can't help it" She explained.

"No one can help who your heart falls in love with...I was a human just like you once untill I met Chaos...we fell in love and he made me to what I am now" Shey said.

Chaos looked at his mate and Yuffie as they both were talking. He was starting to warm up to Yuffie and begin to slightly care for her a little more than he had cared for her as a child. Just then he sensed another demon awakening. He looked at Shey and he knew that She sensed the demon as well. 'Once when this new demon shows itself I'll kill it' He thought to himself. He looked back over at Shey as she was about two inches away from Yuffie's face looking deep onto her eyes. She turns to him with a shocked expression in her eyes. "What's wrong" He asked his mate.

"The demon we've been sensing...Is within your host's mate" She said quietly so that Vincent wasn't able to hear her from downstairs in the kitchen.

'Well there goes my plan for killing it' Chaos thought. "But how is that possible...My host has always been by his mate's side since she-" His eyes widened then he clinched his hands into fists and growled lowly. "Hojo that bastard he PROMISED my host that he wouldn't ever touch her...I knew it was too good to be true...my host never trusted him when he made that so called promise twelve years ago but he knew that he would somehow brake it...And after all this time my host has been trying to protect her from something like this" Chaos explained.

"Should we tell him about this Chaos" Shey asked as she looked at him.

"No I don't want him to worry about her more than he already is plus it seems that the demon inside her isn't causing us any trouble at the moment which is very surprising normally once when the weaklings woke up they always started causing trouble for my host every morning But since he took her in Galian hasn't been causing much trouble compared to the other two...It's as if something inside Galian had made him turn soft" He explained.

"W-What are you guys talking about" Yuffie asked just before she went into a caughing fit. 'Dammit girl why did you have to wake up now Now Chaos is gonna try to find a way to get you out of my body and kill you...As much as I like having you inside my mind I don't want anyone to know about you yet' She thought.

'I'm sorry my host I did not mean to wake up at a bad time around Chaos and his mate...but I sensed my 'father' around and wanted to see if he was here...but I guess I just 'missed' him' A young woman's solf and gentle voice was heard inside Yuffie's mind.

"Chaos...Shey...I may have a demon inside my mind but I don't want anything to happen to her...She is different than other demons...She is less destructive compared to Hell Masker and Death Gigas but she's only destructive when she's in a bad moon...But when she was placed inside me She was confused at first but when she saw Vinnie turn into Galian through my eyes half a year ago She was no longer confused...it's as if she somehow 'knows' Galian but she won't tell me what her connection to him is...Since then she's just been sleeping untill just now" Yuffie explained very quietly so that only Chaos and Shey were able to hear her. Then she caughed again.

"Can you tell me how long you've had this demon inside you" He asked.

"Two years now...six months before Vinnie found a way to get you out of his mind was when she was injected in me...I had to promise her that I would never tell anyone about her...not even Vinnie...She also told me that one day you would find out about her on your own just by sensing her" She said.

"Alright...We'll have to continue this conversation later right now you need to get some rest I'm pretty sure that my host has already told the others about us so I guess it's time for us to intorduce ourselves properly" Chaos said as he and Shey slipped out of the room leaving Yuffie and her demon to their thoughts.

Meanwhile downstairs in the bar everyone was sitting around the bar. Cloud just leaned aguinced a wall as Vincent leaned aguinced the bar, waiting for Yuffie's soup to be ready. "So that's the whole story" Vincent said.

"Tifa told me about the pups this morning What's the whole story on them" Cloud asked as he looked at the two male pups that Denzel and Marlene were playing with. Before the conversation about him and Chaos began The kids came down to get something to drink. Vincent told Cloud that the kids had to hear what he needed to say in case they ever saw Chaos or Shey. He didn't want them to be frightened by their presence unknowing of why they were there.

Vincent explained to everyone about how Yuffie's been taking care of them and their injured mother and for how long she's been taking care of them. He then told them about how Chaos killed their mother because of her rabies and how the pups reacted when he burried their mother. "I'm not sure what it was that the four pups were doing but it looked like it was something they needed to do so I just let them be" He explained.

"I may not be a Canine but I know some of what the canines do traditionally it sounds to me like it was the 'Howls of Parting'" Nanaki said.

"What's that Nanaki" Marlene asked.

"It is a song they howl when a loved one has gone back to the lifestream leaving those it loved behind. It is a way of telling the ones who have parted this world that the ones they left behind will be alright without them by their side but will always know that the loved one who had gone back to the lifestream will always watch over them. All dogs natrually know it when they're first born" Nanaki explained. He looked at Vincent. "You did the right thing leaving them to they're howling it must've been quite annoying for you seeing is now they're so young an all" He said.

"They were not annoying they were simply doing what they needed to do" He said.

"There are more of them" Denzel asked excidedly.

"Do they have names" Marlene asked curiously.

"Cloud can we keep them here PLEEEEEEEEASE" Both kids begged.

"Cloud they don't have anywhere else to go and now that their mom's dead the only other people they know is the brat and vampire boy" Cid said.

Cloud looked around the room as he saw everyone but Vincent starring at him. Vincent was looking at the pups as their bellies were being scratched. He looked into vincent's eyes and knew that something inside him was changing him. It didn't take him much time to think it over. Only about two minutes or so. He looked around at everyone. "As of today the four pups are officually members of AVALANCHE" Cloud said.

Everyone cheered. "Welcome to the family you guys" Denzel and Marlene said happily. Just then Vincent and Yuffie's bedroom door opened and the two Female pups stormed out and headed towards the door. The two boys got up and fallowed their sisters and they all gently pawed at it. Vincent knew that it was Chaos who was entering the room after the pups with Shey close behind him. Chaos stayed in the shadows while shay would be in only Half Shadows.

"I think the pups need to go out Vincent" Tifa said.

"Uncle Vincent can we take them out PLEEEEEEEASE" both kids begged.

"Hmm...Well what do you think Vince" Cloud asked as he looked at him.

Vincent looked at the kids. The expression on their faces told them that they really wanted to take the pups out. he sighed in defete. "Alright...Just don't let them out of your sights and keep an extra eye on the white one we don't want her blending into the snow and loosing her" He said. The kids cheered again then grabed their coats and boots and rushed outside with the pups.

When the door closed behind them Tifa looked at him. "So have you thought of any names for them yet" She asked.

"Not yet but Yuffie told me that the black and red one is a trouble maker so I was thinking on giving him a name that suits him" Vincent said.

"how 'bout Chaos That's a good name for a trouble maker like him" Barret said.

"I agree with Barret that name sounds perfect for the little guy" Cid said.

"He would have to ask the Demon's permission to name the touble maker after him" Nanaki said.

"Well he would have to ask him later but what about the other three" Zack asked.

"Hmm...Hey how about we name the Grey one Sakura since spring is coming up soon and The Sakura trees are in bloom that season" Tifa said.

"Naaah why don't we name the grey one Silver cause she looks more Silver than grey" Cid Said.

"Well I like Sakura Silver sounds more like a guys name and plus you can't have Silver without Gold" Tifa said.

"Well then let's name the grey one silver and the black one Gold then" He said.

"NO WAY MAN" Barret said.

"Guys why don't we just let Vince Decide" Cloud said.

"Your right since He and that brat were the ones that braught the bitches and bastards here" Cid said. Everyone looked at him.

"...I'll have to ask Chaos if we can call the black and red one Little Chaos but...as for the Grey one Silver sounds better for her since she does look more silver than grey" Vincent said.

"Alright but then what about the black and white ones" Tifa asked.

"I'd say let's call them Yin and Yang" Barret and Cid said at the same time.

"Guys...Again let's let Vince Decide" Cloud said.

"Actually...I was thinking that the kids can decide on what the black and white one should be called...I mean they have a say in this as well...We can't leave them out on every debate like this" Vincent said.

"Hmm...You've got a point Vince" Cloud said. 'Hmm...There's something about him that's different...He's a little more talkative than normal...what's gotten into him lately' He thought. Just then they heard the door open and saw the four pups run into the room fallowed by Denzel and Marlene.

"So has anyone figured out what their names are yet" Denzel asked.

"Well we've got one of them down Vampire boy still needs to ask his demon friend if we can name one of them after him since the name he's got is purfect for the pup's personality" Cid said.

"What about the other two" Marlene asked.

"Cid and I was thinkin Yin and Yang but Vincent thought that maybe you guys can think of what to name them" Barret said.

"Really Uncle Vincent we get to name the other two" Marlene asked as she looked at Vincent. He noded his head yes. "YEAY" She cheered.

"What are the names you guys have so far" Denzel asked.

"The grey one is named Silver since she looks more Silver than grey All that leaves is the Black and white ones" Cloud said.

"Hmm...Well since the white one is as white as snow and blends in it so well why don't we call her Yuki" Marlene said.

"What do you think Vince" Cloud asked as he turned to him.

"It suits her purfectly" He simply said as he noded his head yes.

"Alright so we've got the two girls' names down now all that leaves is the guys" Barret said.

"Why don't we name the black one after Uncle Vincent's favorite gun Cerberus" Denzel said.

"Why do you think we should name the pup that" Cid asked Surprisingly as everyone looked at Denzel.

"Well...Uncle Vincent's gun was named after the big, black, three headed dog that guarded the Underworld long ago right because of it's three barrels...The three barrels represent the three heads of the dog...Well this pup may be one headed but from the three headed dog I've seen The pup looks exactly like him just with longer fur and streight ears instead of pointed" He said.

'They remind me of Yuffie when she braught home that stray cat thirteen years ago and ended up naming it Sapphire cause her eyes were as blue as a sapphire' Vincent thought. He noticed everyone starring at him.

"What do you think Vince Should we name the black one after your gun" Cloud asked.

He looked at everone then noded his head yes. "I have been noticing that he's been protective over his sisters especually with Yuki just as the three headed dog guarded the door to the underworld" He said. 'Great 'another' canine named after my guns now there are three wolves named after my three guns...not that I don't like it or anything since the black wolf does resemble the three headed dog in some ways' He thought sarcastically.

"Now all that leaves is the Trouble maker's name" Barret said.

"If you guys want to use my name for the last mutt you have my consent" Chaos's voice was heard from the shadows where he stood. he walked out of the Shadows just a little. "I do agree with the big black guy on Chaos being a perfect name for him...How do you think I got my name Host" He turned his head towards Vincent.

"Yo Vampire boy you weren't kiddin when you said you've found a way to get him outta your brain" Cid said in surprisement as he saw Chaos.

The kids looked at Chaos in fear then Marlene hid behind Denzel. "Is he gonna hurt us Uncle Vincent" She said as her body began to shake.

"No...Shey and I made him promise me that no matter how mad he'll get he won't harm either of you kids" Vincent said.

"Hey what about us" Zack said.

"As I said I don't have as much control over him as I'd used to Becides it was Shey's Idea to make him promise not to harm any and all kids in the first place So I suggest you guys try not to get on his bad side" He said.

Shey looked at Vincent worriedly. 'Knowing him I'm pretty sure he sensed his mate's demon as well but doesn't know that his mate has a demon inside her' She thought.

"Well now that naming the pups has been decided Vince are you EVER going to tell Yuffie that you love her" Zack said.

"Zack's right Uncle Vincent You should tell her that you like her or else someone's gonna snatch her away from you" Marlene said.

"I won't be telling her anytime soon...but I will someday" Vincent said.

"Marlene Why don't you and Denzel go outside and play" Tifa said.

"Alright...Come on Marlene" Denzel said as he gently grabbed her hand, grabed their coats and shoes and led her outside shutting the door behind him.

"But Denzel I wanna hear what they have to say" Marlene said as she looked at him

"Marlene they want to have an Adult Conversation and doesn't want us kids around to overhear them" Denzel said.

"Awwww" Marlene pouted.

"Come on let's have a snowball fight we can build our own forts made of snow and everything" He Suggested.

"Oh alright" Marlene looked at him and smiled.

Back inside the bar. "AW Come on Vince you've gotta tell her that you love her SOONER OR LATER" Zack said.

"Keep it down Yuffie's sleeping" Vincent said.

"But still you need to tell her that you love her Marlene's right you know If you don't grab her soon then someone else just might" Zack said.

'That won't happen since I scared most all the men who ever even tried to hit on her or do anything to her' He thought to himself.

"Yeah but as for how she would react to them you'll just have to figure out yourself" He heard Tifa say.

"I won't tell her anything like that...At least not yet" he said shyly.

Shey starts to giggle and in a sing song voice she says. "You should soon" Then sees the two male pups and picks them up and begins to pet them.

Chaos looks at her fondly with a small smile on his face then looks at his ex host. "I agree with shay your mate is a persistent one she will find a way of getting you to talk" he said as he smirked at a mental image of Yuffie holding vincent up off the floor by his color demanding answers.

Everyone but Vincent, Chaos, and Shey begins to laugh at Chaos's remark about Yuffie being Vincent's mate. Vincent blushes but hides it with the collar of his cloak.

"Shut up...I told you to stop calling her my Mate she's not my Mate...and she's not as presistant as you think" He said as he continued to blush.

"Not yet she's not" Tifa said as she and the others continued to laugh.

"So how do you know if she's his 'Mate' Can you sence their pharamones or something from them" Zack said as he smirks at the word mate then continues to laugh with the others.

Vincent looks at Zack and blushes even more. "Zack" Was all he said. as everyone laughs again.

Chaos smirked as he saw his ex host flush with embarrassment his ex host was so easy to get to. But as he heard Zacks question he frowned and glared at him and growled. "Watch your mouth boy. And truthfully yes I can SENSE that they want to mate its clear as day for any human to see that the girl has feelings for my host" He said angerly.

'It's only a daughter/father kind of feelings Chaos nothing more nothing less' Vincent thought to himself.

"Awwww Vincent and Yuffie sittin in a Tree K I S S I N G Fist comes love then comes marrige then comes Yuffie with a baby carrige" Tifa and Zack said at the same time. which made Vincent blush even worse that now his friends were able to see the redness on his face.

"That's enaugh both of you" He said.

Hours later Yuffie Wakes up to the sound of the female pups barking She sits up and counts them seeing that the two boys are missing. "Where are your brothers" She said as she walkes out of the room with the two females in arms and takes them outside to go do their buisness. When she comes back in she sees that Chaos, Vincent, and the other boys have left. Shey, Tifa, her, and Aeris were the only ones there. "Where are the boys" She asked as she looked at Tifa.

"They had to go do something but they wouldn't tell us what it is that they had to do" She said.

She hummed. "Have you girls Seen Cerberus and Little Chaos anywhere" She asked,

"Yeah Vincent took them with him...Sooooo You call him Vinny huh" She said.

Yuffie blushed madly. "M-maybe...Cloud and Zack call him Vince so what's wrong with calling him Vinny" She said.

"ohhhh nothing its just cute that's all" She said as she snickers then twists in her seat on the couch to face Yuffie. "So are you and Vincent going to start dating OR get married if you got married and have kids can I be the aunt I always wanted a niece or nephew" She laughs. "I'm sorry I'm a little hyper right now I had ummmm OH a vodka I think it was called" She gives her a drunk smile.

"Seems like you had too much of Vodka...And no we aren't going to date he doesn't even like me the way I like him...As much as I love him He'll never love me because he loves Lucrecia more than anything And I can never compare myself to her" She explained unknowing that the boys quietly walked into the bar as she was talking. Tifa looked up and seen the boys.

"Uhh...Y-Yuffie" She said.

"I mean she's got all the beauty, she's his age, And she obviously has more in the boob area than I do while I don't have barely any at all" She said as Vincent quetly stood over her holding Cerberus and Little Chaos in his arms as they slept.

He blushes but hides it in the collor of his cloak. 'Does she-...Does she truely like me...as much as I truely like her' He thought to himself as his eyes slowly widen.

Shey was now Drunk as hell "waz everbody staren at" She said as she looks up at the boys hiccuping. "waz-s vampire doin here noooo yuffie run evil vampy behin guuuuuu" She slurred. She tries to get up but ends up falling on her ass. "T-Tifa" She hiccups. "Does g-fravityyy hatez meh"

"Uhhh...Vampy" She said as she tilts her head in confusion but then caughs. "I don't get it"

"Yup she's had waaay too much Vodka for one day" Tifa said.

"I don't get it what does she mean by a Vampy" She said as she looked at Tifa.

"...I think she means Vincent Yuffie" Tifa said.

"Vinny isn't here he's out with the other boys doing who knows what" She said.

"Think again ninja girl" Zack said as he bint over to the right side of her face. She jumps when she heard Zack's voice from behind her.

"What the hell" She said. She starts to look up but he puts his face in front of hers.

"Awwwww Ninja gurl woves her Vinny but tinks he woves another gurl more dan her" He teased.

She blushes madly but tears form in her eyes. "Stop it...Stop it all of you" She said as she runs into her room and slams the door behind her then everyone hears the lock click.

Vincent looks at her sadly as she ran to their bedroom. 'Yuffie' He thought to himself sadly. He looked down at the four pups as they looked up at him wining sadly.

"You went a little too far Zack" Tifa said angerly as she looked at him.

"That was wrong you should appologise to her" Cloud said just before he turns and looks at Vincent. "Vincent go to her and see if you can talk to her"

Chaos growls at Zack and with bared fangs grabs him by the color and puts him agenst the wall. "I warned you boy You mess with my hosts mate You mess with me" He said angerly.

"Alright alright already I'll go apoligize to her" Zack said.

"Chaos leave him be I'll go talk to her" He said as he walks twards her room fallowed by the female pups with the sleeping male pups in his left arm then Knocks on her Door. "Yuffie...Yuffie It's me" He said. He hears her crying on the other side of the door.

"Just leave me alone all of you" She said as she caughs but then she begins to hypervenalate.

"Yuffie please you have to calm down you're hypervenalating again" He said. Minutes later he then feels a cold draft coming from the crack of the door. 'Oh no she isn't trying to run away again is she' He thought to himself as he picked up the two females and quickly ran out the door with his inhuman speed.

"Vincent where the hell are you goin" Tifa asked.

Vincent doesn't answer and just keeps running. 'Dammit Yuffie you've gotta quit doing this...Where did you go this time' He thought worriedly.

Chaos growls in Zack face. He really didn't like this human he didn't trust him. With a snort he dropped him so he fell on his ass. As he turns he notices everyone staring were vincent had run off to he should probably go along. His mate had already passed out by the alcohol she had consumed. That foolish girl was going to get herself killed ones of theses days if she kept up with her sneaking out. He walks towards the open door and takes a sniff of the air. "They're not far I will watch over them" He said before he turned to Zack. "I am not through with you boy my host doesnt have as much control over me as he used to so watch your back" He said as he smirked. He jumps and flaps his wings and he dissapears into the darkness.

"I...I'm not scared of him" Zack said as he shook violently with fear.

Yuffie runs for a few miles as her breathing continues to get shorter and shorter with her hypervenalating then her eyesight begins to get blurry then passes out. 


	2. Yuffie's Nuemonia and Little Chaos Cause

Couple hours later Yuffie's eyes flutter open as she sees a blurry orange moving figure. When her eye sight returned to her she noticed that it was a fire then sees the four pups sleeping around it. She looked around and noticed she was in a cave but then she noticed something red around her. She felt the material but then noticed that it had Vincent's sent on it. It was Vincent's Cloak around her. She looked around but he was no where to be seen then she caughs violently.

Meanwhile Vincent was getting some more firewood till he heard her caughing and walks into the cave. He peeks in and sees her still laying down but shivering violently as she caughs again. He leans aguinced the entrence of the cave. "You've gotta quit running away like this especually in those clothes you ware...One of these days none of us will be able to find you" He said. He walks over to her and puts some more wood into the fire.

Yuffie turns her head away from the fire as tears start to form in her eyes. "Why do you fallow me every time I do run away" She said.

He looks at her then smiles worriedly at her then lifts her up and leans her aguinced his side and wraps his arm around her left sholder to right side. "Be cause I worry that you might get hurt or catch nemonia" He said in a worried but quiet tone.

"Believe me I already have Nemonia but I don't care...I don't care about anything anymore" She said sadly as she looked down.

"You care about the pups don't you" He said as he looked down at her.

"I said anyTHING not anyONE I still care for everyone I'm just mad at them right now" She said.

"As far as I can see you're only mad at Zack for what he said" He said.

"You mean you-you heard what he said" She said as she looked at him.

"And every word you said as well...Zack shouldnt've said that he knew that it would upset you" He said.

She looks at him in surprisement. 'How would he know' She thought. She looked back down in sadness. "You know that what Zack said is true y'know"

He looks at her then smiles. "Actually...it's not true and it never was...Lucrecia was a dear friend of mine but I never liked her like that" He said as he tightend his grip on her.

"But you two belonged together" Yuffie said.

"As I said I never liked her like that" He said as he picked her up again and set her down on his lap. He looked at her and smiled. "It's you that I like Yuffie" He said sweetly.

She blushed madly as her eyes widened then sees a little peice of Chaos's wing beond the entrence of the cave. She looks down at his arm as tears form in her eyes. She hugs his arm tightly hiding her eyes on his lether sleeve. "So now you know...About my true feelings" She said.

Outside the cave Chaos smirked. So his host had the courage to tell the girl how he felt after all. He had just found where they were and had just over heard their conversation and for a strange reason he felt proud. Chaos frowned at the girl who was acting foolish. He did not want his host's mate dieing on him from pneumonia. His host would be heart broken and would go into a depression and Chaos did not approve. He had his prediction for the next year and if all went the way he presumed it to be he surly would enjoy his host's displeasure of it all. He decides to let them keep their moment for a few minutes longer then he walks into the cave. "Touching really my host but we should depart from here the others are surely worrying over you and the girl, and it would be best to leave soon there are rogue animals out here that would most likely attack" He exclaimed. He then looked at Yuffie with a calculating look. "You are very i'll...running off like that was foolish of you" He walks over to yuffie and brings out a small sweater he had hidden and was about to put it around her sholder but Vincent stops him.

"That won't be necissary Chaos" He said as he took off his cloak and wrapped it around her then helps her stand.

Chaos looks at him then at Yuffie. "You are strong...I respect that" He said to her. He looked at Vincent. "We shold be leaving now"

"Alright" He said. He Looks at the pups as they were starting to wake up and wag their tails then picks up Yuffie bridal style. "Alright kids climb on your mother's chest I can't carry her in one arm and all four of you in the other" He said as all four pups climbed on Yuffie's chest and he stands up once when all four were wrapped in Yuffie's arms.

When Vincent reached the 'Seventh Heaven' bar he remembered that Yuffie had escaped through her window and had locked her door so he gently put her and the pups on her bed through her window then starts to walk away.

"Where are you goin" She asked quietly.

"I'm gonna go in though the front I didn't tell them that you snuck out again Now lay down and rest I'll bring you some Medicine and some food in a little bit" He said.

"Alright" Yuffie said as she nodded her head.

"And hey...Don't let whatever Zack says get to you like that alright...I don't want you running away again...I was worried about you when I found out that you ran away" Vincent said as he smiled.

"There will be times where I will run away into my room like last time" She said.

"Just odn't lock your door and sneek out from now on Promise" He asked.

"I promise...Now you've gotta think of what to say to the others about Running off like you did" She explained.

"I think I have something in my mind I'll be back soon" He said as he walked towards and into the door to 'Seventh Heaven'.

Everyone looked at the door as he walked through. "What the hell Vince Where were you" Zack asked as they looked at him.

"I thought I sensed something dangerous out there so I took a looked around the city but it was just my imagination" He lied. Seconds later he hears Yuffie's bedroom door unlock.

Chaos had picked up shay bridle style and walked her up the stairs and put her to bed in one of the empty rooms. He gently covered her with the blankets and kissed her of the forehead. As soon as they had returned he had a couple of things to be taken care of the first had already been completed the second was to give that black spiky haired kid a good convincing to appologise to his hosts mate. Chaos might not look like he did but he secretly considered shay, vincent, and now yuffie as family. Chaos grinned he hoped that his 'convincing' with zack would be a great one. He was now extremely very quiet walking down the hallway looking for Zack he overheard his exhost and he smirked when he realized Zack was talking. he was getting ready to puch Zack up aguinced the wall but he notices Vincent look up and then he too hears Yuffie's door unlock.

"Are you sure cause if you did sense something then You woulda ran right out the door without the pups" Zack said.

"You'd better be careful around Chaos Judging by the way he acted on what you said to Yuffie he isn't too happy And neither am I and I don't have as much control on him as I used to when we used to be one so Watch your back" He said ignoring Zack's comment.

"What I was only kidding around I always Tease her" He said.

"Maybe so but you went too far that time" Vincent said as he glared at him with anger in his crimson eyes.

"How can you-...Wait a minute do you...SERIOUSLY...I never thought you'd actually cared for her THAT much Vince" Zack said.

"That is why Chaos always called her my 'mate'" He said.

"So...Do you seriously like her THAT Much" Tifa asked.

Vincent didn't answer as he heard caughing and he begins to worry. "I should give her some medicine for that caugh of hers" He said.

"Don't avoid my question Vincent Valentine" Tifa said beginning to get angery.

Vincent looked at her then at everyone else then sighed. "I don't like her in the way that you are thinking...But I do love her" He said as he turned around and went into the kitchen .

Yuffie listened to the conversation from beond her door then her eyes widen then smiles at what Vincent had just said.

"Soo you want to settle down and raise a family with her right...But Vincent she is way too young" Tifa said.

"I don't love her like that Tifa...At least...I don't think I do" Vincent said confusingly.

"Have you told her your feelings yet" Zack asked.

Vincent looks down and thinks to himself. 'I guess I haven't told her that I love her even after what I had heard from her lips erlier'

"You should Right now she may be asleep but I have a feeling that you are te ONLY one who can talk to her in the state she's in" Tifa said.

Chaos grins just as he thought he IS enjoying his hosts discomfort of his friends's questions. Chaos lets loose a chuckle as he slowly walks around the corner surprising everyone. He glared as Zack meanly. "You have a right of fearing me for I am not fond of you." He said. he looks towards Yuffie's room listening closely and smirks to himself as he hears her retreating back to her bed but frowns as she starts coughing. " The girl is getting worse i will not have her dieing call someone for medical attention"

"I'll call a doctor" Cloud said as he got up to get a phone.

Chaos nodded his head in aknoledgement then looks at Vincent. "Go to her and give her the medication now I do not want to have my exhost all depressed and a man withering on the streets do what I tell you go to your mate" He said.

"Fine" Vincent said as he grabbed the medicine he needed from the cabnet. He then hears Cloud calling for the doctor. "But let me deal with Zack Later You can take him on when I'm Finished with him"

Zack gulped with fear as he starts to tremble thinkin about what Vicnent might do to him.

"Can I have a Whack at him after Chaos Vincent" Tifa asked.

"No" He said.

"Why not" She asked.

"Because you are not a part of this situation" He said before heading into their room.

"Neither is Chaos" She mumbled as she crossed her arms.

Chaos grins at the mental image of him torturing zack. Him getting the fighter to beg on his knees to stop. Then he turns to Tifa and growls. "Dont be jumping to conclusions, this also has to deal with me my exhost and I are still connected His mate is foolish and with my exhost's and I's bond i feel it is fair that I protect her as well" He said angerly. Chaos was angry his hosts mate was very I'll which was all ready worrying him and now he has to deal with Zack and Tifa.

"Chaos Leave her be We don't want to be worrying Cloud now would we" Vincent said as he looked at Chaos.

"Oh yeah that's right Tifa has special feelings for Cloud doesn't she" Zack said. 'Too bad Cloud's too stupid to realize it' He thought.

"SHUT UP ZACK" Tifa said angerly as she blushed madly.

"What about you and Aeris I've been seeing you eyeing her quite a lot over these past few months" Vincent said.

"Uh I uh Well...T-That's none of your concern you don't need to know about our love lives anyway cause you have your own to deal with" Zack said as he blushed.

"You're an idiot Zack" He said as he sighed then prepares to make the Soup for Yuffie.

"What are you doing" He asks.

"Making Yuffie something to eat She hasn't eaten in a couple of days because of her illness Hopefully she can hold it down" Vincent said.

"That's so sweet of you Vincent As of right now you're probibly the only one she can talk to" Tifa said.

"You and Aeris as well Sometimes she needs some girl time with you two" Vincent said.

Chaos glances at vincent and growls to himself then laughs. "So the boy has a mate now doesn't he as well as the female fighter" He said as he looks at Zack smiling while showing his fangs.

"I'm so sorry If I only knew she needed us I would've made time to hang out with her Now I feel horrible for Neglecting her" Aeris said Sadly.

"As do I" Tifa said as she looked down in sadness.

"I wouldn't nesicarally go that far Chaos More like he has a crush on her but knowing you You probibly can sense it just as much I can since I have the other three demons inside me" Vincent said.

"A-a-a-aeris H-h-h-h-hiiii" Zack struggled to say when he heard Aeris's voice.

"You do realize that both Aeris and Cloud are in the same room with us" Vincent said.

"Since when" Zack said.

"They've always been here" Vincent said.

"OH SHIT Does that mean that they heard what we said DAMMIT" Tifa said as she started blushing but tried to hide it.

"I'm not sure if Cloud heard anything cause he's on the phone with the doctor as for Aeris...Good luck Zack" Vincent said.

"W-why hello there Zack how's it going" Aeris said. She looked down Sheepishly. "Di-did you mean what you said before...about liking me"

Chaos was watching from around the corner laughing to himself and wondering if this embarassing situation between them could get any better.

"well I uh you see I uhh...Y-Yeah...I meant every word of it" He said as he looks down blushing with embarassment.

"One couple down one to go" Vincent said to himself.

"Don't you mean Two down one to go" Zack said.

"...Cloud may be on the phone but I'm not sure if he overheard anything or not" Vincent said.

"Dammit" Tifa said to herself as she blushed madly.

"Don't worry Tiffa If I know him well enaugh he might not show it but I think that he just MIGHT like you at least a little" Vincent said as he took Yuffie's soup and Medicine with him on a tray.

"Don't do anything to her Vince" Zack teased.

"...Okay Chaos I give you permission to teach him a thing or two" He said just before he knocked on Yuffie's Door and opening it when he heard it was alright for him to enter their room. "I braught you something to eat and some medicine Yuffie"

"I'm not hungry" he heard Yuffie said. Just then her stumich started growling.

He smirked. "That's not what your Stumich says Yuff You haven't eaten in a couple of days so you must be starving by now...Will you eat it for me" He said.

"Fiine" She said as she began to eat the soup. She then hears the four pups barking. "I guess their hungry as well"

"Don't worry I braught them something to eat too" he said as he gives the four pups some meat in bowls.

"I'm wondering on what I should do with them I mean I can't just let them loose back into the wild they'll die within a matter of days They can't survive on their own plus they have my sent on them so no other mother wolf would want to take them in and they don't have enaugh experiance to-" She started to say before she was interupted.

"We are going to raise them ourselves who knows maybe they might be good watch wolves when they grow up" Vincent said.

"But Vinny they're my responcabillity" She said.

"You'll need help on raising them you can't handle all four of them on your own and when they get older we'll need to have a vet come here and give them shots and things like that" He said as he shuttered at the word Vet.

"Does that mean I can keep them" She asked anxiously with stars in her eyes.

"It would have to be up to Cloud since he's the leader of AVALANCHE now" He said.

"Can we at least name them" She asked.

"They've already been named Yuffie" He said.

"All four of them" She asked.

"All four of them" He repeated.

"Aw man I wanted to name them" She said.

"The kids named the black and white ones the same names you would've thought of for them as for the grey one Silver is her name and Little Chaos is the Black and red one" Vincent said.

"So what's the name of the black and white ones" Yuffie asked.

"Denzel named the black one after my gun Cerberus while Marlene named the white one Yuki since she blends into the snow so well" Vincent said.

"Your right I definately would have thought of those exact same names for those exact same pups and it's about time Denzel and Marlene started being a part of our conversations" Yuffie said.

"It won't be all the time but in some cases they will be" He said.

Chaos looks at a frightened Zack and Let's loose a menacing growl and started to walk towards him. "Since my host was so nice to give me permission on having my way with you " He said as he starts laughing. "lets just say if you live tonight the life-stream is looking out for you" He gets into a pouncing pose and lets out a rawr and goes after him then pushes Zack agenst the wall and punched him in the head knocking him out. He really had a feeling that this boy was going to be a problem in the future but until then he smirks. He would just have to put Zack back in his place. Chaos felt like he needed to check on his host and his... mate. He leans agenst the wall and over hears Yuffie's comment and smirks to himself. He does have a reputation to keep.

"You should take your medicine and get some rest Yuffie before the Doctor comes" Vincent said again Shuttering at the word Doctor.

" I know I won't like it but I'll take it for you Vinny" She said as she takes the medicine. "YUCK this stuff is NASTY" She said after she swallows it.

"Get some rest The boys will be with me if your ever looking for them...And don't run away this time alright If there's anything bothering you You can always come talk to me about it" He said.

"Even if it's a Girl thing" She asked.

"Yes even if it's a girl thing...if I'm not around then Talk to Aeris or Tifa alright" He said.

"Alright and I promise I will never run away again" She said.

"Good" He said just before he shut the door behind him fallowed by Cerberus and Little Chaos. He looks down at the pups infront of him sitting down with their tails wagging happily and smirks the picks them up. "I can see why Yuffie wants to help you pups.

"It's cause they're cute right" Tifa said.

"Something like that" Vincent said.

"I overheard what Yuffie wanted to name the pups and it seems that her, Denzel and Marlene were thinking the exact same thing" She said.

"I figured she and the kids had the same Idea of what to name them" He said. An hour later they heard a Knock at their door.

"That's gotta be the Doctor" Cloud said as he walked towards the door.

Just then Zack woke up from being knocked out by Chaos. "Yikes what the hell happened to me and Sheeeesh why does my head hurt so damn much" He said just before he looked at Aeris. "Well hello there pretty doll" He said Seductively.

"That's not like Zack to call someone 'Pretty doll'" Tifa said in confusement.

"Hey there baby cakes" he said as he looked at Tifa. Cloud glanced at Zack as he called Tifa baby cakes feeling jelousy rise in his bones.

"Or baby cakes" Tifa said Disqustedly.

"Chaos how hard did you hit him" He said as he looked at his Demon friend. Then he hears Yuffie coming out of her room and running tward the bathroom with her hand over her mouth. He looks at her worriedly as she runs into the bathroom and shutting the door behind her. "Poor Yuffie I hate seeing her in this condition"

Chaos stares at Zack trying so hard not to burst out laughing. Looks like the lifestream did watch over him after all. The idiot was delusional. "Just enough to make him learn to watch his mouth" He said as he smirked. He looks towards Zacks head. "If I truly wished his head wouldn't be on his shoulders I hit him hard true but apparently he now has a concussion" he turns to the bathroom door and his eyes soften. "My host you might want to check on her" He said.

"Alright...Where's Little Chaos" He asked as he looked around only seeing Cerberus becide him.

Little Chaos was behind the bar table looking at his own reflection on a trashcan in a pouncing position then headbutts his reflection As Cloud and Tifa watches him closely. Cerberus looks at his brother in a "Dude what the hell are you doing" way. Chaos Smells some kind of meat in the trash and jumps on the rim knocking the trashcan over with a loud metal thud.

Tifa giggles as she watched the two brother pups. "Found im" She said.

Vincent sighs then walks over to Chaos picking him and the trashcan up putting the trash back in the trashcan. "So this is why she calls you the touble maker" He said. He then hears the bathroom door open and Yuffie comes into the room with a panicked and worried look on her face. 


End file.
